El manicomio
by Zhihui de xinzang
Summary: Po y Tigresa se van de salida a las montañas pero algo extraño ocurre en ese lugar, ¿lograran salir vivos de esto?, mi inspiracion de un dibujo y de tes pelis de terror y una que no tiene nada que ver con el tema, lean y comenten
1. Chapter 1

**Feliz halloween a todos y a los peruanos que tal vez lean esto les deseo que pasen un gran día de la canción criolla (ay que celebrar lo nuestro y luego lo aquello), aquí les dejo un fic de terror (o eso es lo que intente hacer), disfrútenlo y comenten **

Era una mañana tranquila y pacifica en el valle de la Paz, una mañana perfecta para que sus guerreros descansen.

Pero nuestra historia no comienza aquí, en lo profundo del bosque se encuentran Po y Tigresa caminando muy abrigados, ya que el destino al cual se dirigían poseía un clima muy helado.

Po empezó a hacer peguntas que a la maestra la sacaban de quicio, ella solo se quedaba callada, mientras que él hablaba y hablaba.

-_¿Por qué tuve que acepta su invitación?-pensó ella- pude fácilmente haberla rechazado pero ¿Por qué termine aceptando? _

Flashback

_Tigresa esta en su cuarto en posición de meditación, concentrándose para poder hallar la paz interior, en eso tocan su puerta._

_-Tigresa, soy Po ¿podría hablar contigo?_

_Tigresa se levanta disgustada y abe la puerta._

_-¿Qué quieres?_

_-¿me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a esquiar conmigo mañana?_

_Ella se sorprende ante aquella pegunta._

_-¿esquiar?_

_-Si, es que mi papá tiene una cabaña en las montañas y yo se la pedí prestada._

_-Entonces ¿porque no se lo pides a los demás?_

_-Todos tienen planes, con excepción de mantis, es que odia los lugares fríos._

_-entonces ¿soy tu única opción?- dijo arqueando una ceja._

_-Si… por favor acepta- él junta sus manos y pone cara de cachorrito._

_Tigresa intenta no mirar aquel dulce gesto, pero no puede resistirse._

_-esta bien,*suspiro* iré contigo._

Fin flashback

-Tigresa, Tigresa – dice Po mientras chasquea los dedos en su cara.

-Ah… ¿Qué quieres?

-Te dije que ya llegamos- dijo señalando una montaña cubierta totalmente de nieve y con unos cuantos Pinos.

-Ven – dijo corriendo hacia una pequeña cabañita.

Los dos entraron a la cabaña y se despojaron de sus abrigos, ya que la cabaña aunque pequeña era muy acogedora.

-iré a buscar los esquíes-dijo entrando a una habitación.

Tigresa se sienta y se pone en posición de meditación, pasado el tiempo, ella se encontraba en completa concentración, pero de repente se sintió caer, abre los ojos y se da cuenta que ya no esta en la cabaña sino en un lugar oscuro, frio, luego, percibe el sonido de una voz ronca.

-ALEJATE –dice- ALEJENCE USTEDES DOS.

-¿Quién eres? Muéstrate –dijo Tigresa poniéndose en posición de combate.

-AMBOS ALEJENCE O SUFRAN LAS CONCECUENCIAS.

-¿alejarnos de donde?- dijo ella manteniendo su postura.

-ALEJENCE DEL MANICOMIO BETHLEM ROYAL.

-¿Por qué?

De pronto ve que algo blanco se acerca velozmente, se detiene justo en frente de ella, es un leopardo hembra, esta con la cabeza agachada y en sus muñecas lleva unas esposas, lentamente la levanta para mostrar un rostro deforme, con múltiples cortadas y quemaduras, Tigresa dio un grito ahogado y retrocedió un paso, aquel fantasma empieza a hablar – ALEJENCE O SUFRAN – luego la empuja y ella despierta de su estado de meditación, agitada y con el corazón latiendo mil por hora.

_-¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!- pensó ella- debí haberme quedado dormida y tuve una horrible pesadilla, ahora debo tranquilizarme.- dirige la mirada a la habitación donde Po había entrado- tanto se demora al buscar esos esquíes._

Tigresa se levanta para ver porque Po se estaba demorando y en ese mismo instante sale él.

-Los encontré, disculpa la tardanza.

-no te preocupes no demoraste tanto.

-¿lista para esquiar?

-claro

Y así ambos salieron bien abrigados de la cabaña y empezaron a subir la montaña, Po le contaba a Tigresa como él aprendió a esquiar, pero ella no lo escuchaba.

-_y si no fue un sueño- pensaba ella- y si es una advertencia, ambos podíamos estar en peligro._

_-_Muy bien aquí empezaremos- las palabras de Po sacaron a Tigresa de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta que habían avanzado bastante, la cabaña ni se veía.

-Después de ti.

-seguro nunca he hecho esto antes.

- No te preocupes yo estaré a tu lado para ayudarte si tienes problemas- luego le dirigió una tierna sonrisa, ella sintió mas confianza y empezó a descender lentamente y después empezaba a aumentar la velocidad, Po partió después.

-No lo haces nada mal.

-Gracias.

Tigresa estaba llena de confianza, pero al tratar de esquivar un árbol se dirige por una ruta distinta, Po la siguió, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de aquel cartel que decía: **"CENTRO DE CUIDADO MENTAL BETHLEM ROYAL".**

-Po… ¿como rayos me detengo?

-Solo tienes que… ¡CUIDADO!

Tigresa dirigió su mirada al frente solo para ver un pequeño montón de nieve al cual se dirigía, luego choco con él.

Po se detuvo al frente de aquel montículo de nieve y la ve salir toda cubierta de nieve.

-Te encuentras bien – dijo él tratando de no reírse ya que ella tenia toda su cara blanca, ella se sacude la nieve y le dirige una de sus miradas asesinas y eso calma a Po.

-¿tienes alguna idea de donde estamos?

-No nunca antes había visto esta parte de la montaña- dijo él mientras visualizaba su alrededor, luego mira al cielo.

-_genial –pensó ella – lo que me faltaba perderme en esta montaña._

_-_será mejor buscar refugio –dijo mirándola –se avecina una tormenta y parece que la cabaña esta lejos de aquí.

Ambos toman sus esquíes y empiezan a caminar sin rumbo alguno, ambos miran por su lado haber si encuentran algún lugar seguro para refugiarse.

-Po mira- dijo señalando lo que parecía una mansión abandonada.

-¿entramos?

-no tienes que pedirlo.

Ambos se acercan a la entrada pero…

-Rayos, esta cerrada.

-Apártate – Tigresa se acerca al candado, saca su garra, la introduce y lego empieza a forcejear.

-prr… no podrás abri… - un clic lo interrumpe y luego lo sigue el sonido del candado y cadena al caer.

-decías – dijo ella abriendo la puerta y mostrando una sonrisa.

-no dije nada.

Po entra disgustado, tigresa lo sigue cerrando la puerta tras ella.

El interior de aquella ``mansión´´ eran horripilante, la luz parpadeaba, la pintura estaba totalmente descolorida, moho por todas partes, telas de araña, un olor a muerte se sentía por los pasillos, muebles tirados y hojas desparramados por doquier, Po divisa un par de linternas, las toma y le entrega una a Tigresa.

-Vayamos a investigar – dijo ella encendiendo su linterna que por suerte estaba cargada, él también hace lo mismo con la suya y así ambos empezaron a camina por aquel pasadizo.

-Nos separaremos – dijo ella al ver que aquel pasadizo se dividía – tu ve a la derecha y yo iré a la izquierda, busca cualquier cosa que nos ayude a ubicarnos y algún lugar donde podamos pasar la noche.

-esta bien- dijo él – nos encontramos dentro de una hora aquí – y se dirige por el camino que le toco.

Tigresa se encamina por su lado, ese pasadizo era igual al principal, había muchas puertas pero en ninguna encontraba lo que necesitaba, ella lo intenta con la última puerta del corredor, pero a diferencia de las demás, aquella esta cerrada.

-_Acá debe haber algo bueno estoy segura- pensó mientras forcejeaba la cerradura._

La puerta es abierta con éxito, la puerta al abrirse hace un horrible chirrido, ella entra y ve carpetas tiradas en el piso, y algo que le parece muy extraño encontrar en ese lugar: juguetes de niños, ella hace caso omiso a eso y se acerca a aquel escritorio, ahí había formulas químicas sobre lo que parecía ser una especie de remedio, también ve una carpeta que le llama mucho la atención porque en la portada llevaba la foto de una hermosa leopardo, la abre y ve varias fichas, toma una de ellas y empieza a leer.

_**Nombre de la Paciente**__: _

_Lesly Katari Yupanqui._

_**Eda**__d: _

_27 años._

_**Día de ingreso**__: _

_31 de Octubre._

_**Circunstancias en la cual la encontraron**__: _

_La paciente fue hallada por un vecino cuando observa que estaba a punto de suicidarse._

_**Motivo de la intervención**__:_

_Asesinato en tercer grado y canibalismo, mato a su familia y se la devoro dejando solamente los huesos, según parece por motivo de un ritual satánico._

_**Descripción:**_

_La paciente muestra un comportamiento violento, posee una fuerza nunca antes vista, lastimo a dos guardias dejando a uno tuerto._

_**Vestuario de ingreso: **_

_Una bata larga blanca y un collar extraño._

_**Defunción:**_

_Un año después de ser internada._

Tigresa no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, toma otra ficha: era el informe de su comportamiento en el hospital y el tratamiento impuesto.

"_El tratamiento impuesto ha surgido efectos de corto plazo, se le ha duplicado la dosis del sedante para poder disminuir su fuerza, pero no funciona, ser le a confinado a su habitación, se le ha atado a su cama con correas y cadenas, pero logra escaparse, con las terapias de electroshock se han obtenido mejores resultados pero no podemos utilizar muy seguido aquel recurso, las pacientes le tienen miedo incluso las que su motivo de intervención es igual al de ella, ella no es normal ,__**es un MOUSTRO…**__ "_

Luego toma otro informe: **el de defunción.**

_Hallamos a la paciente en su habitación con la cabeza en el interior de una bolsa, tenia puesta la misma ropa del día de ingreso, su rostro estaba deforme, con múltiples cortadas y quemaduras, las internas de dicho pabellón le pusieron unas esposas en sus muñecas ya que según ellas eso las mantendría a salvo, se decreto muerte por asfixia,… para nosotros es un gran alivio que la hayan asesinado ya que no hará nunca mas daño…_

_-este lugar parece ser…_

_-_un manicomio.

Tigresa alza la carpeta y de ella cae una foto, la levanta y ve que en la parte de atrás hay algo escrito "_Lesly Katari Yupanqui foto de su defunción" _la voltea y ve el rostro, era aquel rostro de su sueño o visión, era ese mismo.

-No, eso no es posible –tiro la foto y tomo nuevamente la carpeta y el aquella portada decía **"CENTRO DE CUIDADO MENTAL BETHLEM ROYAL".**

Tigresa tira la capeta y sale corriendo con dirección a la puerta principal, tenia que escapar, si o si.

-Tengo que salir de aquí, TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ – Dijo totalmente desesperada.

Llega a la puerta y la abre, pero una gran ventisca la empuja hacia atrás, ya que la tormenta había empezado.

Po se acerca rápidamente y cierra la puerta, se dirige a la maestra y se arrodilla al lado de ella, le toma el hombro, ella esta temblando, él no sabia si era por el frio o por miedo, pero lo mas probable es el frio.

-¿te encuentras bien? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.

-S…i, es…estoy bi…en.

Ambos se paran – Ven encontré las habitaciones de este lugar- luego empezaron a caminar.

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué viste para que te comportaras de esa forma?

-No paso nada, solo… -ella agacha la cabeza, ni ella misma sabia lo que le ocurría.

-Esta bien, si no me quieres decir no te preocupes –él pone su mano en el hombro de ella, ambos se miran, él le dirige una sonrisa y ella se la devuelve.

-Por cierto, ¿alguna idea de donde estamos?

-En un manicomio.

-Eso explica las habitaciones que encontré.

Po abre la puerta que tenia un letrero que decía "pabellón C", ese pabellón era muy parecido a sus habitaciones en el palacio de Jade, solo que eran las puertas reforzadas y no estaban hechas de papel sino de piedras, parecía una prisión, ambos empezaron a caminar por el pasillo del pabellón, aquel lugar estaba en mejor estado que todo el hospital.

Los dos se dirigieron a las dos últimas habitaciones del pasillo.

-Buenas noches.

-PO… espera.

-¿Qué pasa?

-_no puedo creer que haga esto- _ella se ruboriza, baja su cabeza y empieza a jugar con sus dedos- me preguntaba se podías pasar la noche conmigo.

Po se ruborizo ante aquella propuesta que le había hecho la maestra

-¿Por qué quieres que pase la noche contigo?

-Es que tengo miedo

-no te oí ¿Qué dijiste?

-tengo miedo

-¿Qué? – Po se acerca un poco a Tigresa para oírla mejor.

-TENGO MIEDO *suspiro*- Tigresa agacha la cabeza.

Po estaba un poco confundido ante aquella respuesta-_a que le tendría ella miedo, si es la mas fuerte, valiente y hábil de los cinco furiosos._

-Ok… donde dormimos.

Ella señala la habitación que esta a su lado que estaba precisamente en el mismo lugar que su habitación en el palacio, ella entra y ve que la habitación poseía una sola cama y que olía raro.

Él entra a la habitación de en frente y toma dos sabanas.

-¿Qué haces?

-Llevare unas sabanas para hacer mi cama en el piso.

-No… yo pensaba que los dos durmiéramos en la misma cama- ella estaba ruborizada.

-¿segura?

Ella asiente con la cabeza, Po deja una sabana e ingresa a la habitación, se hecha primero en la cama dejándole un lugar a Tigresa, ella se hecha a su lado y se cube con su sabana y le da la espalda, él hace lo mismo.

-Descansa

-Tu igual.

Po se durmió inmediatamente, Tigresa no podía dormir, al parecer estaba aterrada.

-_Debo calmarme solo es coincidencia que aquella foto que vi sea igual al fantasma de mi visión o sueño, me estoy comportando como una gata miedosa._

Y entre pensamientos se queda dormida.

Sueño de Tigresa:

Tigresa se encuentra en un gran campo de lores rojas, se da cuenta de que solo lleva una gran bata blanca, a lo lejos ve a Po jugando con dos cachorros: una tigresa blanca y un panda, ella va corriendo hacia ellos, peo a medida que se va acercando el panorama va cambiando, que en ves de ser un hermoso campo se convierte en un horrible bosque con árboles muertos, todo oscuro y rojo.

-Tú nunca debiste venir aquí con él.

-Me desvié no lo hice a propósito, yo…

-¡SILENCIO!- un rayo cae- AHOA SUFRE LAS CONCECUENCIAS DE TU ACTO.

Se escucha una risa macabra, Tigresa grita y cae al vacio.

Fin del sueño.

Tigresa despierta gritando.

-Tigresa tranquila-Po se levanta, la abraza y acaricia suavemente su cabeza- cálmate, fue solo un sueño.

-Po, tengo miedo, ella viene por mi, ella viene por mi.

-no te preocupes, cálmate y regresa a dormir.

Ella no quería separarse de Po, él la hecha con mucho cuidado en la cama y los dos siguen abrazados.

-Descansa y no te preocupes por nada, cuando este yo a tu lado nada te pasara.

Tigresa levanto levemente su cara para toparse con la mirada de Po, ambos se miran a los ojos, ambos pierden sus miedos y lentamente se van acercando hasta que… Un fuerte chirrido los hace reaccionar.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-no lo se, pero creo que fue la puerta de algunas de las habitaciones, iré a investigar- dijo él levantándose de la cama y tomando su linterna.

-Te acompaño- dijo ella haciendo lo mismo que él.

Los dos salieron al oscuro pacillo y observaron que la puerta del pabellón estaba abierta.

-Creí que la había cerrada- dijo él desconcertado.

Los dos empezaron a caminar por el pabellón para cerrar la puerta pero en eso, Tigresa ve una luz encendida.

-Creí que no había energía.

Luego, empiezan a ir al lugar en donde se encontraba aquella luz que los guiaba al pasadizo principal, de repente, se apago.

-_que raro._

De pronto, una risa macabra envuelve la habitación. Tigresa se aferra al brazo de Po y lo apachurra.

-Haz que se calle, HAZ QUE ELLA SE CALLE.

-¿ella? ¿De quien hablas? Y ¿Cómo estas ten segura que es un ella? Podría ser un el por lo ronco de su risa.

-No guerrero dragón, la maestra tiene razón soy un ella.

-¿Dónde estas? Muéstrate.

-Si es lo que quieres.

Las luces empiezan a palpitar rápidamente y apareció la leopardo con la cabeza agachada como a dos metros de distancia de ellos. Tigresa, que tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió por un segundo y al verla, los cerro y escondió su cabeza detrás del brazo de Po.

-Mucho miedo maestra.

- Ella no te tiene miedo, ella es la chica mas valiente que conozco- Po la mira- ella no le tiene miedo a nada.

-Um… pues no parece- Lesly cambia su vos a una menos ronca y mas delicada – es solamente una gata miedosa, si no me tuviera miedo me miraría.

La leopardo levanta la cabeza lentamente, dejando ver su horroroso rostro.

Po ahogo un grito y retrocedió haciendo que Tigresa se separara de él.

-¿Quién eres y que quieres de nosotros?- pregunto él muy asustado.

-Soy Lesly, una antigua interna de este lugar y de ustedes no quiero nada.

-Entonces vete y déjanos en paz

-No lo hare guerrero dragón, y le advertí a ella- señalando a Tigresa- que si venían sufrirían.

-Ella no…

-Tiene razón Po, ella me advirtió y yo no le hice caso.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Pensé que era un sueño, no lo tome enserio hasta que vi su foto en aquella ficha.

-con que la gatita encontró mi ficha, entonces sabes porque estuve aquí y lo que me paso – dijo con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

-Si se todo sobre ti y como te mataron.

-Si que bueno que lo sepas que me ocurrió antes de convertirme en espectro, pero ¿no quieres saber que le paso a los demás?

-No.

-Igual te lo diré,… yo los mate.

-¿Cómo pudiste matarlos si eres un espectro? Ellos no pueden hacer daño.

-Veo que piensa, yo pude haberlos matado con mis propias manos pero estas cadenas no me dejan, así que invoque a alguien… ahora dejemos de hablar, porque ya les queda poco tiempo de vida.

Aquel espectro empezó a decir una frase en un lenguaje extraño para los maestros; mientras decía aquella frase, la luz empieza a palpitar rápidamente, una corriente fría cruza la sala, produciendo escalofríos a ambos, luego un intenso brillo y niebla negra cubre a Lesly ; luego de entre la niebla, una criatura surgía, tenia el rostro parecido al de un panda, del mismo tamaño de Po sin contar los cuernos) , de contextura delgada ,con unos colmillos salidos como los de los Tigres dientes de sable, de sus ojos se podía ver como escurría sangre, su pelaje y todo lo que tenia puesto estaba lleno de sangre de sus victimas y en sus manos llevaba un rifle con una bayoneta, un arma desconocida para ambos.

-wow… ¿Qué rayos es eso? – dijo él temblando y poniéndose mas atrás de Tigresa, que se había quedado inmóvil. – y ¿Qué tiene en sus manos?

-Es… un amigo mío- dijo acercándose al demonio- este ser que ves aquí, yo misma lo cree y esta condenado a ser mi esclavo para siempre- mira a ambos maestros- el fue quien mato a todos en este maldito hospital con esta fabulosa arma que también cree y ahora ACABARA CON AMBOS JUAJAJAJAJA.

-CORRE!-Po jala a la maestra del brazo y ambos empezaron a correr sin rumbo alguno.

-Mata al panda, pero a la Tigresa tráela con vida, me quiero divertir un rato con ella- luego Lesly desaparece.

Ambos corrieron y corrieron.

-Sera mejor separarnos- dijo Po.

-¡ESTAS LOCO! Si nos separamos igual nos matara- dijo ella asustada- será mejor escondernos, siento que el se acerca.

-pero ¿Dónde? – Dijo él mirando a todas las direcciones- no veo un lugar seguro.

-Maestros- oyen en susurro y dirigen su atención a una de las puertas – por aquí no tengan miedo.

Ellos no sabían que hacer, se oían las pisadas del demonio, ya no había tiempo para pensar así que ingresaron rápidamente a la habitación.

Se recostaron en la puerta, estaban completamente agitados, de pronto una mano les cubre la boca y ellos empiezan a desesperarse.

-Shh… silencio o nos hallara- ambos se calmaron y vieron como la sombra del demonio se detenía en la puerta, luego sigue su camino.

-No es seguro hablar aquí, síganme – les retiro su mano y abrió una trampilla de metal e ingreso, los maestros dudaron pero igual lo siguieron.

La parte baja estaba oscura, húmeda y pegajosa, luego se enciende una antorcha- Por aquí.

Ambos siguieron la luz de la antorcha hasta el final del túnel, donde se hallaba una gran habitación con varias camas y un cuarto privado al final.

-Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada, soy yeogja – dijo aquel extraño ser quitándose su mascara y abrigo, dejando al descubierto a un musculoso y apuesto tigre de unos maravillosos ojos azules.

-Ola nosotros somos…

-Yo se muy bien quienes son ustedes, tu eres el guerrero dragón – dijo haciendo una reverencia a Po y Luego se dirigió a la maestra tigresa y haciendo una reverencia dijo- y usted es la maestra Tigresa, la mas fuerte y valiente de los 5 furiosos- al levantarse ambas miradas se conectan y Tigresa siente como una chispa que nunca antes había sentido.

- yeogja, ¿Qué es este lugar?

-Es como un bunquer de emergencia.

-y ¿Cómo llegaste tu aquí?

-Vera guerrero dragón- dijo sentándose en el piso, los maestros hicieron lo mismo – yo era el hijo de O'Higgins unos de los médicos encargados de tratar a Lesly Yupanqui, una de las peores internas de este lugar, pero a la vez la mas hermosa de todas.

-No es por ser maleducado pero, nos la acabamos de encontrar hace un momento con ella y es horrorosa.

-No siempre fue así- dijo Tigresa susurrándole a Po – ella era muy hermosa, cuando la asesinaron la dejaron así.

-y ¿usted como sabe eso?- dijo yeogja.

-Leí su ficha.

-En fin como iba diciendo, mi padre me traía siempre a este lugar.

FLASHBACK:

En una habitación se encuentra yeogja con unos tres años, llevaba puesto una bata de doctor, en una silla se encontraba un tigre mayor, su padre, él trabajaba en nuevos tratamientos para sus pacientes, mientras que el pequeño yeogja husmeaba en sus archivos.

-Papa, ¿Quién es ella?- dijo yeogja mostrando la foto de Lesly- es muy linda.

-Es una de las pacientes mas retorcidas y violentas del lugar- le arrancha la foto y la mira – pero a la vez es la mas hermosa… deja de ver esos archivos que son privados – le dijo quitándole las carpetas- ahora ve a jugar en el rincón- dijo volviendo a su trabajo.

Yeogja hace caso a su padre y se dirige al rincón y se pone a jugar.

-_este lugar no era el paraíso, pero como no había nadie que me cuidara, yo estaba obligado a estar en este lugar, estuve aquí cuando mataron a todos en el hospital empezando por mi padre, tan solo tenia tres años y estuve condenado a estar en este lugar para siempre._

_-Un momento, si estuviste aquí todo este tiempo ¿Cómo es que sabes de nosotros?_

_-Lesly habla mucho de ustedes con su esclavo._

_-Nos podrías decir que paso exactamente ese día._

_-lo intentare maestra…. Por usted haría cualquier cosa- dijo _yeogja _dirigiéndole una sonrisa, ella se ruborizo y Po empezó a sentir un poco de rabia._

_-Recuerdo que…_

Yeogja jugaba tranquilamente cuando se desactivaron los seguros de las habitaciones y cada paciente empezó a salir de cada habitación, la luz se va por un momento peo luego regresa.

-Malditas luces – dijo el Tigre adulto entre dientes y continuo haciendo su trabajo haciendo caso omiso a lo que ocurría, una gran barullo hace distraer al tigre adulto de su trabajo y se dirige a investigar y se encuentra con un gran caos, pacientes por todos lados destruyendo el lugar, médicos y guardias se habían encerrado en una habitación. Fuertes pisadas se empiezan a escuchar y los pacientes se alejan lo más posible, él entra y cierra la puerta con seguro.

-Papi ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada solo- carga al niño y lo lleva al armario- quédate aquí y no salgas pase lo que pase ¿entendido?- el niño asistió con la cabeza- recuerda que siempre estuve orgulloso de ti campeón- cierra la puerta del armario.

El niño esta sentado en posición fetal dentro del armario, esta asustado y mucho, la caída de la puerta, lo hace acercarse a la puerta y la entreabre, ve a aquel monstro y ve como una chica le da la orden de dispararle, una lluvia de balas empieza, los gritos de dolor no se han de esperar, hay sangre salpicada por todos lados, el niño solo llora en silencio, ya no puede ver mas, cierra la puerta y se acurruca en el armario.

-_Escuche gritos durante varios días y cuando hubo al in silencio Salí de mi escondite, al caminar por los pasillos vi decenas de cuerpos en el piso, tantos pacientes como médicos, había sangre por doquier, intente salir pero habían cerrado la puerta desde afuera._

_FIN FLASHBACK _

Tigresa se conmovió con la historia, todo lo que él vivió en este horrible y escalofriante lugar desde pequeño, era valiente, algo que ella había perdido al entrar en este lugar.

-Deben estar cansados por la carrera que tuvieron hace algunos momentos, descansen ya que mañana los ayudare a salir.

Yeogja entra a la habitación privada.

-Yo me voy a dormir.

-Yo… necesito hablar con Yeogja hay algo que no me cuadra.

-Como quieras- Po se dirige a la cama más cercana y se queda dormido inmediatamente.

Tigresa se acerca a la habitación, toca la puerta y entra.

- Yeogja, puedo hablar contigo.

-Claro, pase y siéntese- Tigresa se sentó a su lado.- ¿Qué desea saber?

-quiero saber como fue tu estancia en este lugar durante todo estos años.

-Vera, no fue muy fácil ya que tenía que estar escondiéndome de lesly y su esclavo, aunque lo mas difícil fue la comida ya que me acabe rápidamente la comida de la cafetería y tuve que seguir mis instintos y… tuve que volverme carnívoro, me devore los cadáveres de todos los pacientes y médicos incluido el cadáver de mi padre- dijo derramando lagrimas- aunque extrañe el cariño de otro ser, es triste estar solo por mucho tiempo.

Tigresa pone su mano en el hombro de él y ambos se miran- Tu ya no estas solo, me tienes a mi.

-Si y me alegro que sea cierto.

Ambos empezaron a acercarse lentamente, la maestra estaba consiente de lo que iba estar a punto de pasar y una parte de ella le decía que se detuviera, pero otra mayor, le decía que continuase y ocurrió, ambos se unieron en profundo y cálido beso que podría ser eterno… ¡PUM!

Yeogja se separa de Tigresa- Maldita sea, nos encontró, busca a Po nos vamos ahora mismo.

Tigresa sale rápidamente y ve que Po se dirige a ella.

-Es hora de irnos- lo toma de la mano- ven- lo introduce dentro de la habitación y cierra la puerta, los golpes siguen sonando.

-¿Cuál es el plan? Ya que el demonio tiene cubierta la salida.

-existe otra salida- dijo Yeogja abriendo una puerta y se ve una escalera de madera- suban rápido.

Tigresa subió primero, los golpes siguen sonando, Po sube después, un sonido de metal cayéndose alerta a Yeogja que sube rápidamente cerrando la puerta.

La escalera termina en un armario, al abrir la puerta de este, ve que es la habitación donde encontró los archivos de Lesly.

-Tenemos que ir al pasillo y…- unas pisadas interrumpe a Yeogja, sale a ver, y luego entra rápidamente.

-Esta aquí.

-Pero si lo dejamos abajo.

-Es rápido… tengo una idea, yo empujare al monstro a una habitación y ustedes salen rápidamente.

-Pero te matara- dijo ella muy preocupada.

-Lo se- Yeogja se acerca a ella y le acaricia tiernamente el rostro- Pero tu tienes una gran vida por delante, en cambio yo no tengo nada ahí afuera, prométeme que seas fuerte por ambos.

Po empezaba a sentir cólera ya que no soportaba ver a ambos en esa situación tan romántica.

-Lo prometo- dijo ella llorando.

-Guerrero dragón, por favor prométame que la cuidara.

-Lo hare, la protegeré con mi vida.

-Gracias, muy bien a la cuenta de tres efectuamos el plan… uno,… dos,….TRES

Yeogja sale corriendo y empuja al monstro a la habitación más próxima, la puerta se cierra y se empieza a escuchar un gran barullo.

Po y Tigresa salen rápidamente, pero el sonido de varios disparos los hace detenerse, se escucha gemidos, luego hay silencio, se escuchan apuñaladas en aquella habitación y también se escucha la sangre salpicar.

Tigresa empieza a llorar. Po solo la consuela, luego se empiezan a oír las pisadas, Po abre la puerta mas Próxima, empuja a Tigresa ahí, él entra y cierra la puerta, ella aun sigue llorando.

-Tigresa, ya deja de llorar.

-Tu no entiendes yo lo amaba.

-Solo lo viste durante unas cuantas horas ¿Te enamoraste de él solamente por ser de tu misma especie?

-No lo se, sentí que había algo especial en él y… Qué te importa eso a ti

-Tigresa- le limpia sus lagrima- yo quiero que seas feliz, que estés con el chico indicado, uno con un gran corazón, uno como….

-Tu, Po lo nuestro no funcionaria nunca, ambos lo sabemos.

-Si, lo se, pero te amo y siempre te amare.

-Yo… yo también te amo.

Ambos se besaron, aquel beso se siente húmedo para Po, porque Tigresa aun lloraba por Yeogja,… ¡BANG!... una bala entra por la puerta e impacta en la espalda de Po, el produce un quejido, luego a aquella abala la siguen mas…, Po reacciona y cubre a Tigresa con su cuerpo, las balas siguen llegando.

-¿Qué haces? Protégete tú también.

-No, le prometí a Yeogja que te protegería con mi vida y eso es lo que hago.

Tigresa pudo ver como los ojos verde Jade de Po iban perdiendo su luz lentamente y como de su boca empieza a Salir sangre, cesan las balas… Tigresa esta sola, en sus brazos este Po, ella esta llena de la sangre de su amigo, también esta débil, apoya el cadáver de Po en la puerta , ella se apoya en su cuerpo, la puerta se abre y ambos caen, ella sigue llorando, levanta su cabeza y ve al demonio y se llena de rabia.

-Tu ama me tiene aquí encerrada- dijo levantándose lentamente- Ella me introdujo el miedo, tu me perseguiste, mataste a Yeogja, matante también a Po y derramaste su sangre en mi, ahora lo pagaras- lo mira aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

El monstro la apunta con su rifle y le empieza a disparar, Tigresa ágilmente esquiva las balas, unas cuantas logran rosarlas, se le acaban las balas, es su oportunidad, se acerca velozmente a él y antes de que él pueda hacer algún movimiento, ella tira su rifle al suelo, ambos están frente a frente, ella mira donde cae él rifle, luego lo mira a el y lo hace tropezar cayendo él de espaldas, con un rápido movimiento, toma el rifle y con la bayoneta le apunta directamente al cuello, con un pie en su pecho.

-No se si estas vivo o eres un muerto viviente, lo que se es que regresaras al lugar donde viniste.

Tigresa estaba a punto de clavarle la bayoneta en el cuello, pero algo la golpea por detrás y la deja inconsciente.

Al despertar lo primero que ve es una luz, intenta cubrirse los ojos pero no puede, mira a ambos lados y ve que sus brazos y piernas están amarrados en una cama, se empieza a desesperar.

-¿Qué pasa? No te sientes cómoda- Lesly aparece a un lado de la cama.

-Sácame de aquí maldita.

-Pensé que estarías de buen humor después de que Yeogja te besara- Yeogja aparece al lado de Lesly.

- Yeogja siempre estuviste al lado de ella, sentí lastima por ti y te beso, me siento sucia.

-Si, pero admite que aquel beso te encanto no es cierto.

-Pero porque estas con ella MATO A TU PADRE.

-ESO MEDICO NUNCA LO QUISE COMO PADRE AL VER LA FORMA DE CÓMO TRATABA A MI MADRE ME REPUGNABA.

-¿Quién es tu madre?

-Yo lo soy, ese estúpido medico me violo después de ponerme un tratamiento que dio grandes frutos, me repugnaba y así que lo mande a matar primero, AHORA CONECTALA ES HORA DE QUE SUFRA TODO LO QUE SHIFU ME HISO PASAR.

-¿Qué te hiso él?

-Me detuvo antes de que pudiera dominar china encerrándome en este manicomio… AHORA TU SUBRIRAS POR SU CULPA JUAJAJAJA.

Yeogja conecta a Tigresa a la maquina de electroshock- esta maquinita hará pasar por tu cuerpo 250 voltios de carga eléctrica y será muy doloroso para ti porque veo que estas sudando y eso lo hace peor.

-Ya esta lista.

-Adiós maestra- Lesly se baja la palanca rápidamente.

**¿el fin? No… ahora el epilogo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Y ahora el emocionante epilogo**

_**EPILOGO:**_

Tigresa despierta dando un fuerte grito, con la respiración totalmente agitada, con lágrimas en sus ojos y con su corazón latiendo velozmente.

Po abre rápidamente la puerta para ver como se encontraba.

-¿esta bie…? – Po no puede terminar de hablar, ya que la maestra apenas lo vio ingresar se levanto y fue directo hacia sus labios, dándole un profundo y cálido beso, Po luego siguió con el beso por un largo tiempo que para ambos fue eterno, luego se separaron para poder respirar, ella lo abraza pero él aun no sale de su asombro, pero igual la abrazo.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?

-te acabo de besar, tonto- le dijo tiernamente.

-Si… ¿pero porque?

-Porque te amo.

-Esto tiene que ser un sueño.

-Dilo tu mismo – Ella lo vuelve a besar – eso fue real para ti.

Y ambos siguieron abrazados

-Po, prométeme que nunca me dejaras, que siempre estaremos juntos.

-Tigresa, yo jamás te dejaría, eres lo mas importante en mi vida y yo también te amo y este amor que ambos sentimos nada ni nadie lo acabara.

-Sera mejor que busquemos nuestras cosas y salgamos de aquí.

-Esta bien- Po se dirige al cuarto de al frente para recoger sus cosas.

Tigresa empieza a buscar sus esquíes, cuando se agacha a recogerlos, ve un papel, lo toma lo abre y ve que es un mapa de la montaña.

Ambos se encontraron en el pasillo.

-Encontré un mapa, esto nos permitirá salir de esta montaña.

Los dos se dirigieron a la salida principal y se encaminaron a la salida de esa montaña, dejando atas a aquel manicomio y la pesadilla que tubo tigresa.

* * *

Había pasado exactamente una semana de haber ocurrido aquellos hechos en el manicomio, el noviazgo de Po y Tigresa no fue al principio bien recibido por el maestro Shifu, pero después de una emotiva charla entre Tigresa y él, el noviazgo fue permitido, pero en esa semana, el maestro Shifu sintió una presencia extraña, maligna, que siempre andaba persiguiendo a Tigresa, también noto que cuando Po estaba cerca de ella esa presencia se desvanecía lentamente, lo cual lo tranquilizaba, en esa semana Tigresa había olvidado por completo su sueño y siempre estaba de buen humor su vida estaba cambiando.

Al finalizar esa semana ocurrió algo que parece imposible.

Tigresa se encontraba en el salón de entrenamiento, sola, realizaba como de costumbre el circuito de los muñecos de madera, cuando estaba ya a punto de iniciar el circuito de fuego, escucha la vos de lesly.

-¿creíste que lo que ocurrió un solamente un sueño, verdad? – Ella empieza a mirar a todos lados buscando la fuente de la voz - ¿Qué tal si esto también es un sueño y todo lo ocurrido fue real y tu sigues en el manicomio? O ¿sigues dormida?

-No, lo que ocurrió en ese maldito manicomio fue un sueño.

-Como esta tan segura – dijo apareciendo al final del circuito de fuego.

Tigresa va corriendo hacia ella esquivando las llamas que salían por los agujeros, ya no le tenia miedo, Lesly no se mueve, Tigresa llega y le tira un puñete que la atraviesa, luego cae al suelo después de atravesar a Lesly y mientras hacia eso sintió un escalofríos recorrer por todo su cuerpo.

-Eso fue real para ti – le dijo sonriéndole diabólicamente.

Tigresa la mira con miedo – Ay Tigresa solo estoy jugando con tu débil e ingenua mente- todo su alrededor se desvanece quedando ellas dos en un lugar oscuro.

-¿a que te refieres?

-Todo lo ocurrido fue solamente un sueño creada por mi,*risa diabólica*, o acaso pensaste que tu serias feliz, que tonta eres, tu eres y siempre serás un monstruo y los monstruos nunca hallan la felicidad, mucho menos el amor.

-No te equivoca en eso, yo soy feliz y encontrare el amor en aquel ser especial para mi.

-¿el guerrero dragón? O se realista niña, él podría tener a cualquier chica a sus pies ¿Por qué estaría contigo?

-Ya déjame en paz ¿que quieres de mí?

-Solo quiero que te unas a mi, te hare fuerte, invencible, aléjate de los tuyos y ven conmigo, tu tienes grandes habilidades que Shifu solo reprimió, ven al manicomio y yo te enseñare a descubrir y controlar tus habilidades, serás mas fuerte y te podrías convertir en el guerrero dragón no es eso lo que siempre quisiste

Tigresa agacho la cabeza – Yo jamás me uniría a ti, aquí tengo todo lo que necesito… -Lesly se empieza a debilitar y desvanecerse- tengo una familia, tengo amor, tengo amigos y eso no lo cambiaria por nada.

Lesly se debilita cada vez más y más y con lo último de sus fuerzas corre velozmente hacia ella- NO….

-**LARGATE DE MI CABEZA-**Un aura blanca cubre a Tigresa, un último grito de agonía por parte de la fantasma hace a Tigresa vencedora de esto.

Tigresa abre sus ojos solo para ver que se encuentra en posición de meditación dentro de su habitación.

-_¿Cómo sabré si esto no es otro sueño creado por Lesly?... claro, mi tótem._

Del bolsillo de su pantalón saca una especie de trompo y lo hace girar- _si se detiene esto no es un sueño y de verdad esta pasando._

El trompo giraba y giraba, ella pensaba que esto era un sueño pero se pronto deja de girar, la maestra se alegra, ya que por fin se alejo de esa odiosa de Lesly, luego oye a alguien tocar su puerta.

-Tigresa, soy Po… ¿podría hablar contigo?

-Claro espera un momento.

-_al parecer todo fue un sueño Po y yo aun no fuimos a esquiar, y nunca lo haremos._

Tigresa abre la puerta fingiendo disgusto.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Me preguntaba si quieres ir a esquiar conmigo mañana.

-No Po, no quiero ir a esquiar pero si quiero salir contigo.

Po se ruborizo un poco - ¿Cómo sabias q…?

-intuición, entonces nos vemos mañana para decidir a donde ir.

-S...SI.

-Entonces, nos vemos mañana, ah y Po…

-Di… - Tigresa le da un beso fugas a Po, Tigresa le cierra la puerta antes de que él hablara.

Se apoyo en la puerta, suspiro y dijo-Mañana será un gran día.

Mientras tanto en un manicomio en las montañas:

-¿Qué paso?

-Es muy fuerte y es muy difícil de corromper.

-Te lo dije, shifu corrigió la mayoría de sus errores y ese panda la ama mucho y tú no puedes competir contra el amor.

-YA LO SE, NO ME LO REITERES, me vengare Tigresa, me vengare shifu, me vengare de ti guerrero dragón, si no pude corromper a alguno de ustedes, entonces será con sus hijo, y si no son con ellos serán con sus nietos, ahora su descendencia esta maldita.

-Y ¿ahora que comeremos?

-No te preocupes la comida esta cerca – dijo viendo desde una ventana una cabra que se dirigía a aquel lugar- nunca lo olvides, siempre vendrá la comida hacia nosotros y no tendremos que buscarla nunca.

-escuche a esa cabra que derrumbarían el lugar para hacer una mansión para la hija del emperador, hacemos algo al respecto.

-No, que la obra continúe, será divertido asustar a esa niña mimada.

-¿Dónde nos quedaremos?

-el infierno será un gran lugar hasta que terminen de hacer el lugar, vamos.

Y ambos desaparecen,… por ahora

**Y ¿Qué les pareció?, buena, mala, divertida, se sorprendieron o mi historia ya era obvia y muy aburrida, dejen sus comentarios, . Y ahora me despido y les pido que lea mi otro fics titulado "la princesa de los elementos", aquí les dejo unas frases que encontré de hallowen:**

**-Los sangrientos asesinatos, fueron descritos por la policía como los del famoso Manson y más horrorosos de lo imaginable.**

**-Ten cuidado esta noche. Hay muchos locos sueltos en Halloween.**

**-Los horrores son soportables mientras se trate sólo de sufrirlos, pero matan cuando se reflexiona sobre ellos**

**-** **"Un poco de terror siempre es necesario."**

**- "Un hombre deja de tener miedo cuando ha tomado su partido de la muerte y de su propio destino"**

**-El verdadero terror es levantarse una mañana y descubrir que tus compañeros del colegio están gobernando el país.**

**Ysi quieren escuchar una de las mejores presentaciones busquen en youtube  
**

**contigo peru zambo cavero y oscar aviles en la oea (la emocion con la que canta el zambo "que en paz descanse" en maravillosa)**

**y esta otra cancion llamada "Esther Granados Suspiros" (que acaba de fallecer hace unos cuantos dias) es una de mis favoritas  
**

**ESCUCHENLAS SE LAS RECOMIENDO SEAN O NO PERUANOS  
**


End file.
